Too Much
by Day Dreamer2
Summary: (Sequel to the Letter)Davis tries to get on with his life after his dad is released from prison. But they can't avoid each other forever?


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor am I making any money off of this. This is a 02 fic. Say no to Davis Bashing! This fic takes place around seven months after 'The Letter'. R&R! I am using their American names, as that is all I know. It's here the Sequel to 'The Letter'

Too Much

By

Day Dreamer

Copyright©DayDreamer2002, all rights reserved

Davis Motimiya was walking down the street; hands buried deep in to his jean pockets. He was in a rush trying to get to rehearsal with the Teenage Wolves; he was going to make his debut with them soon.

"Hello Davis" The voice was cold but oh so familiar. Davis spun around with a frightened gasp. Out of the shadows of the alley came his father. Davis wanted to run but he was too petrified to move.

"You put me away Davis, you made me suffer, now I'm going to make you suffer" He took deliberate steps towards Davis, his arms outstretched reaching towards his throat and then…….and then……… and then Davis sat bolt upright in his bed drenched in a ice sweat. He looked frantically around his room, unable to shake the deep feeling of danger.

"It was a dream!" He whispered to himself, "Just a dream" His dad hadn't come for him, but his dad was free, his parole had been granted and he was released earlier this week. Matt and Mr Ishida constantly reassured him that his dad would be put straight back in to jail if he came near him, but that wasn't comforting. He slipped out of bed, padding softly to the living room, he sank down on the ottoman by the window, he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

* * *

"Hey, Davis!" TK yelled towards his best friend. The maroon haired boy didn't turn around. TK frowned jogging after him, placing a hand on his shoulder, startling him.

"Easy, Davis! Didn't you here me yell?" TK asked in a concerned voice. Davis had deep bags under his eyes, he shook his head.

"Sorry TK, I guess I'm not with it this morning"

"You woke up in the middle of the night again didn't you?" TK asked. Davis gave a small smile raising his hands.

"Guilty!"

"This is not a joking matter! You ought to see if you can get prescription sleeping pills!" TK told him. Davis shook his head,

"Nah, give me a couple of days and I will have calmed down" The two of them met up with the rest of their friends Kari, Yolei and Cody. They all shared a knowing look when they spotted how exhausted Davis was looking. Davis rolled his eyes,

"I'm fine, really!" The other three decided to leave him alone about it, there really wasn't anything that they could do anyway.

Lessons got underway as usual; Davis was doing a lot better in school. He still wasn't student of the year but he wasn't a dunce either anymore. He had been surprised how fast his progress had been after the pressure had been cut off. Though today he couldn't seem to keep his concentration on his work, he found himself staring out of the window, thinking of his dreams and working himself up.

"Davis! Please keep your mind in this lesson!" The teacher snapped at him, she was getting a little impatient with him, how could she know what he was going through? Davis sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes, this was getting ridiculous, he had to do something to calm himself down.

The bell went and he was out the door first, rushing out the halls to the front gates. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He lit one up with a sigh, he had been an on and off smoker for years but he always smoked when he was stressed out. He exhaled with another sigh, he didn't know why he was letting the fact that his dad was out of prison bother him so much, he knew his dad would most probably want to get on with his life and put the past behind him. Why was he having such a hard time doing the same?

"I thought you had quit?" A voice asked him. Davis looked up to see his older sister Jun.

"I started again," Davis answered offering her one. She took it and lit it.

"Davis, I know how you feel, I've been feeling it to, you feel like dad is going to want to settle a score with you, but trust me, it's all going to be ok" Jun told her little brother, although they didn't live together anymore they still saw each other a lot and were still as close as ever. Davis smiled at her as he dropped the dog end of his cigarette and stepped on it.

"Thanks Jun, I needed that"

"No problem, bro, I am here for you, anytime"

* * *

The rest of the morning went by pretty smoothly, the talk with Jun had really calmed down his nerves and he found himself concentrating more in his lessons, which pleased his teachers. However in 4th period a note came in, calling Davis to the reception urgently. Now since he had moved in with Mr Ishida, he was hardly ever in trouble so this was a surprise to him. He got up and went to the reception.

It was a shock when he saw Matt standing there, looking worried. He rushed over to Davis.

"What is going on, Matt? What are you doing here?" He asked, confused. Matt placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and stared in to his eyes.

"Now, Davis, don't panic but there has been an accident" Matt told him, a whole host of faces ran through Davis's head as he wondered who had been hurt. Tai? TK? Ken? Mr Ishida?

"Who?" Davis asked, his voice soft but filled with worry. Matt took a deep breath and told him.

"Jun" Davis gasped and shook his head.

"No, that can't be right! I……I mean I was talking to her less than two hours ago! W……what happened?" Davis asked.

"She was hit by a car, she is in the hospital" Matt told him "Her room mate was called and she called our place coz she knew she had to let you know"

"Why are we still standing here? We have to get to the hospital!" Davis exclaimed in a panic.

The drive to the hospital had been a blur to Davis as he constantly thought about his sister and what had happened to her, he tried not to think of how he would manage without her to look out for him and to make him feel better. He closed his eyes shut tightly as he tried to block out all the horrible images that were flooding his brain.

Matt glanced at the younger teenager as he drove, he could only imagine what he was going through. His father had gone through first to be with Jun, if she was conscious that was. He said a silent prayer for her. Ever since she had stopped stalking him she had turned out to be a pretty cool person, someone he would consider dating now. The hospital came in to view and Davis sat up straighter nearly chewing the dashboard in his eagerness to get there.

Matt stopped the car and Davis was out and running to the reception before it had completely stopped. He asked for the room that she was in and ran all the way there. He bashed through doors recklessly, he didn't care he just had to see if she was ok. He spotted the door to her room and slowed down.

He stood outside the door, suddenly afraid of what he might find behind it. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open, he saw her lying in the bed, almost completely covered with bandages, her right arm was in cast and she had a ventilator and a drip in her arm. She was unconscious, Davis saw Mr Ishida sitting by the bed, holding her hand.

Davis came closer to the bed and Mr Ishida sat up straighter,

"Davis….." He started, but stopped, unsure of what to say.

"How is she?" Davis asked in a small voice. He reached up a hesitant hand to stroke some hair out of her face.

"They think she has some internal injuries and the head injury is quite serious," Mr Ishida told him honestly. Davis nodded, feeling tears prickle at his eyes.

"Is she going to be alright?" Davis asked, his voice tight with holding back tears.

"They don't know, they are going to take her to theatre to repair the internal bleeding soon" Mr Ishida answered. Davis squeezed his eyes shut; a couple of tears slipping down his face. Matt turned the young boy around and wrapped his arms around the kid he considered to be his little brother. Matt fixed his eyes on Jun 'Wake up, girl, show us that you are ok'

Davis pulled away from Matt when a doctor and two orderlies came in,

"Mr Motimiya, we will be taking your sister to theatre now" Davis nodded as the orderlies started to wheel the bed out.

"Wait!" Davis said, he lent over the side of the bed and gave Jun a gentle kiss on the forehead before they started walking again.

* * *

Davis had hardly moved from his sister's bedside for two days. All of his friends had come in to see how she was, and to see how he was holding up. The surgery had been a success but Jun was yet to wake up. Davis looked like hell, but nothing that Matt or Mr Ishida said seemed to make any difference. He refused to come home until Jun woke up, at least.

"Drink this" Someone shoved a coffee under his nose. Davis took it.

"Thanks TK" Davis answered as he sipped at the hot coffee. TK sat down besides him.

"No change?"

"Nope" Davis shook his head "But no news is good news as they say" TK nodded amazed that Davis was being so upbeat about this, then again whenever things started going bad he reverted back to his 'nothing can touch me, I am always happy' façade as a way of protecting his self.

"How are you feeling?" TK asked him. Davis took another sip of coffee, deciding to be honest.

"I'm tired, TK, and I want her to wake up soon" He replied. TK put an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"You should go home, even for a couple of hours, get something to eat, a shower, some sleep. You will feel miles better after that" TK insisted.

"I can't, what if she wakes up when I am gone and no one is here with her?" Davis asked.

"I'll be here, and if I am not I will make sure there is someone here, just go and get some rest, I am not going to take no for an answer"

"Alright, 2 hours and I am back" Davis told him getting up.

"4"

"3"

"Deal, give Matt a ring and get him to pick you up"

* * *

TK had been right; he had felt a lot better after a rest and a shower. But he was eager to get back to his sister. He walked towards her room with Matt besides him; he had made sure Davis slept for at least an hour. He glanced up and saw TK standing worriedly outside Jun's room. Davis felt his legs turn to lead and a sinking feeling start in his stomach.

"What's happened?" He asked TK, he looked flustered and upset.

"I'm sorry! He just came and I couldn't stop them……" TK babbled. Davis pushed through the door of the room to see his father and mother sat by the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He asked them accusingly, he hadn't seen his mother since she denounced him as a liar in court.

"We were called by the hospital, I don't know why you didn't inform us that our daughter was dying!" Davis's mother answered curtly.

"She's not dying and you are not supposed to come near me!" Davis pointed at his father. TK and Matt were standing behind him, ready to give him support if he needed it.

"Then you'd better leave then," Mr Motimiya said softly. Davis shook his angrily.

"There is no way I am ………"

"Mummy?" Davis was interrupted by Jun's weak voice; she had woken up "Mum!" Jun's voice filled with tears as she bear hugged by her mother. Davis's heart ripped as he watched his mother give his sister the love he needed from her, he turned around push past Matt and TK and ran.


End file.
